


Hounds To The Rescue

by MotoXAngels



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotoXAngels/pseuds/MotoXAngels
Summary: Siren is a WWE superstar who is managing The Shield. They have become a family and share what some say is an unbreakable bond. Until the betrayal by Seth Rollins. She is then dropped by each of her remaining brother's. Her life then takes a dark path as a certain Eater of Worlds takes an unhealthy interest in her. She finds herself for the first time, alone, with no one to help her. But just as she accepts her gruesome fate, she finds out that some bonds are never broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting one of my wrestling stories. This is just a one-shot, it is based off one of my other stories called Wake Up. I'm trying to see if my story Wake Up is worth posting, so if you would like to read the story that inspired this one-shot, please let me know.

* * *

 

It is inevitable in life, that people you once were close too, almost like family, can forget about you. But once in a lifetime you form a bond with people, that no matter how they try, cannot forget the memories you once shared.

 

* * *

 

It was a month after the breakup of one of the most dominant factions the WWE had ever seen, The Shield. Try as she might Siren was finding it hard to forget all of the memories she and the three men that she called family had made together over the last three years. Though the men seemed to easily forget all they had been through together.

Despite Seth completely casting her to the wayside, she knew she still had Roman and Dean in her life. She never believed that they too would ever cast her aside.

But they did.

Nearly a year after the breakup that tore her heart in two, another piece was shattered. This time it came at the hands of Roman Reigns. A week before the WWE Draft that would decide where the superstars would make their legacy’s, Siren was called to the ring by Roman.

Smiling as she made her way to the ring she never believed that this would be the last time she would stand across the ring from her brother. After the cheering of the crowd had died down, Roman licked his lips and raised the mic.

“Siren.” He smiled. “I brought you out here, because I wanted the world to hear what I have to say. You know Seth was right when he said that Dean and I were different from him. He said that we didn’t have the nerve to do what was needed to be done. Look at where he is now, WWE Champion. He has made it to the top of this company and he did it without all of us. He doesn’t need any help. And neither do I.”

The crowd began booing, they had an inclination as to what Roman was doing, and none of them were happy about it.

“I’m sorry Siren, but we’re done. I don’t need you anymore.”

Siren felt her heart breaking once more, she held the mic to her lips, but nothing came out. She had no words for what she was feeling. Even as Roman brushed past her and headed backstage, she still had nothing to say. The tears falling from her eyes said more than her mouth ever could. Feeling completely embarrassed Siren dropped the mic and climbed out of the ring heading for the backstage area.

Hoping to avoid the stares and pity looks from the others, Siren quickly grabbed her bag from the locker room and made a hasty retreat for the parking lot. Just as she reached her car she heard the unmistakable chuckling of the man who haunted her sleepless nights. Sure enough as she turned around there stood the self proclaimed “Man” himself, Seth Rollins.

“What do you want Rollins?” Siren said, her voice hitching due to her crying. “Come to bask in my misery?”

“Well, I’d be lying if I said no.” He chuckled as he moved over and leaned against her door, his arms crossed over his chest. “I just find it funny that just like before, I’m still a voice of reason. I mean Roman finally figured out what I did months ago.”

“And what’s that?”

“That you’re useless. Steph and Hunter may have made you our manager, but let’s be honest, all you ever were was a glorified valet. We never needed you. You never did anything that benefited us. I mean what did you ever do that helped us?”

At that moment Siren’s anger outweighed her sadness and she snapped. “A glorified valet? You guys never felt that way when I helped Dean win the United States title, or when I helped you and Roman win the tag titles. Or how about when you made Steph and Hunter threaten me into betraying my best friend, becoming your manager and helping you become the first ever United States and World Heavyweight champion? I didn’t hear you saying then that I was useless.”

Seth nodded, “Yeah sure, you did do all that. But I’m pretty sure, we had all of those titles in hand and never really needed your help. But if it makes you feel better, then yes you were a big help. Key word there is “were”. No one needs you anymore Siren. And since you can’t wrestle anymore, maybe you should just quit. I mean honestly, who would miss you?”

Before she could blink she had raised her hand and slapped Seth across the face, snapping his head to the side. “Go to hell Rollins.”

Yanking her door open she got in the car and slammed the door shut, pulling out of the parking lot she saw Seth glaring at her from the rear view mirror.

 

* * *

 

As if things couldn’t get worse Siren was drafted to Smackdown the next week on RAW during the Draft. Thanking God she didn’t have to see or deal with Rollins or Reigns, Siren decided to put all of her work into Dean. She was going to make him the most dominant champion in WWE history.

That was until the day that Dean lost the title to AJ Styles.

Right after the match Dean was pacing furiously backstage as Siren walked up to him. “Dean, I’m…”

“Just stop!” He yelled causing her to jump. Instead of admitting that Styles had his number and beat him fair and square, Dean let his anger override him. And he lashed out on the only person he had too. Siren. “This is your fault. I had him beat and you just had to get in the way. I lost because of you. You know what Seth and Roman were right, you’re no help, you’re a distraction. And I don’t need you.”

Siren stood there once again watching the last of her brother’s turn their back and walk away from her. Feeling the camera crew over her shoulder she sucked in a breath and held her tears back. The entire WWE locker room and Universe had seen her get dropped once again. She knew somewhere Rollins was smiling and she’d be damned if she’d let him see her cry once again.

 

* * *

 

Over the next couple of weeks Siren went through a drastic change. She had become shut off, cold, and angry. She heard Seth’s words echo in her head every day. “You can’t wrestle anymore, just quit.”

Realizing that she had nothing left to do but prove him wrong, she went about doing just that. She started first with attacking her former friend Becky Lynch who was the Women’s Champion.

In the following weeks she had alienated herself in the locker room. She had taken out all of the other women superstars, they had each fallen victim to her brutal finisher she had named the “Siren’s Call”. A hurricanrana into a devastating DDT, designed to break necks and end careers. The old Siren would be concerned for hurting her friends, but the new Siren had no friends and didn’t need them.

The only one on Smackdown who dared to speak to her was surprisingly Dean’s girlfriend, Renee, and even then she was only doing it because it was her job.

“Siren, over the last couple of weeks you have repeatedly attacked Women’s Champion Becky lynch. Can you tell us why?”

Siren smirked, “It’s simple really Renee. She’s got something that I want. If anyone deserves to be Women’s Champion, it’s me. I’m a former 3 time Women’s Champion. You know Seth Rollins was right, nobody needs me anymore. I have spent the last 10 years of my career helping everyone else become champions. I forgot about the most important person of all… me. So this Sunday when I beat Becky Lynch and I take that Women’s Championship, everyone can thank Seth Rollins for my motivation.”

As she turned to leave Siren came face-to-face with the Eater of Worlds, Bray Wyatt. He smiled as he circled Siren, his protégé Randy Orton and Luke Harper watching intently.

“What do you want Bray?” Siren’s icy tone and calm demeanor was contradicting to how she was feeling inside. Her stomach was twisted into knots, her breathing was labored and her heart was in her throat. She had seen what Bray was capable of, and she knew that his sudden interest in her was a dangerous thing.

“I couldn’t help but notice your metamorphosis over the last weeks. From a shy, timid little puppy, into a lethal lone wolf. The last member of a dead faction of Hounds. But come on now Siren, let’s all be honest, you and I know the real truth.”

Siren rolled her eyes, “Really and what’s that?”

“That you’re still just a shy puppy, pretending to be something that you’re not. You went from being one of the greatest managers this company has ever seen, to the most hated woman on the planet. Do you remember what you once said to Seth Rollins? You told him that once you reach the top of the mountain, he’d find it was pretty lonely up there. You’re about to find out the same thing. You’re alone. For the first time in your career Siren, you are alone. You have alienated yourself backstage, the entire WWE Universe boos you. You have no one. And is this business, that makes you a target.”

“What’s your point Wyatt?” Siren snaps, she’s had enough.

“My point, dear Siren.” He said twirling a piece of her hair in between his fingers. “People don’t make it in this company alone. You should be careful. You never know when something bad, might happen to you.”

The group of men leaves, Siren stares after them her breathing erratic. How did she ever get on the bad side of Bray Wyatt? She knew exactly how. She had aligned herself with The Shield and now she didn’t have the Hounds of Justice to rescue her anymore.

 

* * *

 

That Sunday during the pay-per-view Siren tried desperately to forget about Bray’s warning. She had a chance at the women’s title that night and nothing was going to stop her from taking it.

It had been a brutal match, both women beating one another viciously. Siren had Becky beaten in the middle of the ring, but just as she perched on the top rope, ready to deliver the “Siren’s Call” the arena went black.

When the lights came back up only a minute later, Siren was lying in the middle of the ring motionless. Becky like the loyal friend she is, refused to cover Siren. The ref rang the bell giving the victory to Becky via count-out. Becky stayed in the ring, kneeling beside Siren. No matter what Siren had done to her, Becky was still her friend and she still cared about the woman. She understood what Siren was going through, having went through the same thing with her former friends Charlotte and Paige.

The medics came down and loaded Siren onto the stretcher, wheeling her to a waiting ambulance. Becky quickly grabbed both of their things and rode in the ambulance with Siren to the hospital.

When Siren woke she was surprised to find Becky sitting in the chair beside her bed. “What are you doing here?” She rasped, her throat dry and scratchy.

“Well, despite your hatred of me, I still consider you my friend.”

Tears welled in Siren’s eyes, “I’m sorry Becks. I was just trying to prove to everyone that I’m not useless. That I still belong here.”

“Trust me lass, if anyone understands that, it’s me.” Becky said with a smile as Siren picked up her phone. She noticed her face fall as she looked at the screen. “What’s wrong?”

Siren set her phone down as more tears fell down her face. “They really hate me. Even after every thing we have been through, I thought they’d be here, or at least send a message.”

 

* * *

 

The next night Siren laid in her hotel room, she still wasn’t cleared to wrestle so she laid in bed resting. Just as she did every Monday, she turned on RAW to see how Seth and Roman were doing.

The main event of the night was a fatal four-way featuring Roman Reigns, Big Cass, Seth Rollins and Kevin Owens for the vacant WWE Universal Championship. She had no doubts that Seth would win the title, he was the future of the business and a natural born wrestler. However as the match wound on she started having her doubts, all four men were so equally matched. They were putting on a clinic and leaving everything in the ring.

As it neared the end only Owens and Roman were on their feet, and she wasn’t the least bit surprised when Triple H showed up and pedigreed Roman. Tugging Seth over Roman, she shook her head as the ref counted Roman out. As happy as she was that Seth was one step closer to being champion again, after never losing it, she couldn’t help the pit that had formed in her stomach. Something wasn’t right about all of this. Something bad was going to happen, she just had that feeling.

And how she wished she had been wrong when less than a minute later Hunter pedigreed Seth, handing the championship to Kevin Owens.

Despite the hateful words Seth had for her nearly 6 months earlier, she couldn’t help but feel horrible for him. He had worked his entire career to be champion. He had put the company on his back many times, and had blown out his knee in the process. He had to relinquish a title due to injury, and now he had been screwed out of another by the man he had trusted with his career.

Siren picked up her phone and text Seth, even though all she wanted to say was “I told you so” she couldn’t bring herself to kick a man when he’s down. Knowing she wouldn’t get a reply she set her phone down on the nightstand and drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Seth was fuming in his locker room, he was screaming and throwing everything in sight. While he was pissed off at what had happened, his anger was coming from the words echoing in his head.

“I told you so.”

He could hear her voice as if she was sitting right beside him. She had warned him that Triple H was not to be trusted, and as soon as he found someone else worthy of his time, he would turn on Seth. He had argued with her multiple times, telling her that Triple H would never do that to him. And yet here was the undeniable proof that she was right.

Hearing his phone chime he picked it up off of the bench, seeing Siren’s name on the screen. “Great. Talk about kicking a man when he’s down.” He knew she was writing to gloat about what had happened to him and honestly he couldn’t blame her. He had been a dick to her, even after every thing they had been through together it was if he had forgotten all that she had done for him. But as he opened the message he was floored at what she had wrote.

**‘I’m sorry Seth. No one deserves that title more than you.’**

He couldn’t find it in him to reply, not that he thought she was waiting for one. After what he had said to her, nothing could make up for that. There was no apology big enough, no words that would make it okay.

Truth was he had thought about her a lot in the last few months. He missed her. Her smile, her laughs, how she could make him feel better with just a word or a look. But as much as he wanted to, he knew there was no going back.

 

* * *

 

The next several weeks were like a living nightmare for Siren. She had been cleared for action a week after the pay-per-view, and she was again on the hunt for the title. She and Becky were still friends, so their matches were a little less brutal. They still went at each other, but Siren wasn’t trying to put her out of commission.

But it seemed as though every time Siren was close to winning the title, there was a mysterious black out. When the lights came back up Siren was out cold. But now things had taken a terrifying turn. She had been attacked in the backstage area, in the parking lot, even in her own hotel room.

Siren had went from a brutal lone wolf, intent on destroying anything in her path, to a terrified little girl convinced that the devil himself was after her.

And in part she was right. There was someone after her, but it wasn’t the devil. It was Bray Wyatt.

 

* * *

 

“Siren where are you?” Becky called out as she entered the women’s locker room. She hadn’t seen her friend in over a week and she was beginning to get worried.

“Becks?”

She heard the small voice coming from the bathroom, only it didn’t sound like Siren, it sounded like a little girl. She walked into the bathroom to find her friend tucked into the corner underneath the sink. Her friend looked up as Becky kneeled in front of her, her eyes wide with fear. She was pale, her eyes red from crying and she was shaking like a leaf.

“Sweetheart what’s wrong?” Becky said trying to coax her out from under the sink.

“He’s gonna get me.” Siren whispered. “I’m all that’s left of The Shield. The guys were always there to defend me, but they’re gone now. I don’t have anyone to protect me now.”

“Honey, he’s not gonna get you.” Becky tried to reason with her, she had never seen her friend so afraid before.

Siren shakes her head quickly, “Yes he is. He’s gonna get me. He knows where I am every second, he’s knows I’m alone.”

“How does he know?”

Siren raised a shaky hand and pointed to the mirror above her. Looking up an ice cold chill ran down Becky’s spine. There on the mirror was a message written in blood.

**‘The Hounds will never save you Siren’**

Becky had seen enough, she needed to get her friend help and soon. “Stay right here, I will be right back.”

She left her friend who hunkered back up underneath the sink and ran through the halls looking for the one man who could help Siren. “Ambrose!”

The man in question stopped, turning back as Becky ran up to him. “What’s up?”

“Siren needs your help.”

“Of course she does.” Dean said rolling his eyes. “Look I meant what I said, I don’t need her anymore. She’s on her own.”

Becky was livid, “I can’t fuckin’ believe you guys! She was always there for you, every time you needed help she was there. She went through hell for each of you. Bloody, bruised, broken. It didn’t matter to her what happened to her, all she cared about was you guys. You wouldn’t be where you are without her help. And now you guys just cast her off like she never meant anything to you. You know you were livid with Seth when he turned on you, you couldn’t understand how he could do such a thing to the people he called his brothers. Well take a good look in the fuckin’ mirror **Dean** , cause you are just like Seth Rollins.”

Dean watched Becky take off back down the hall, he realized that she was right. Siren had been there for each of them, and they had each just cast her off like she meant nothing to them. He was no better than Seth, he had promised her that he would never hurt her like Seth had done. But in the end had done just that. He was no better than Seth Rollins.

Quickly taking off down the hall he found the women’s locker room, knocking he entered to find Becky sitting on the couch crying. Kneeling down in front of her he gently placed a hand on her leg. “Becky where is she?” The fire-haired girl only sobbed harder. “Becky, where’s Siren?”

The woman only lifted her arm and pointed towards the bathroom, heavy sobs now wracking her body. Dean hesitantly approached the bathroom, entering he saw nothing. It was empty. No Siren. Wondering where she had gone Dean turned, as his eyes caught the bathroom mirror he knew immediately why Becky was crying.

Gone was the message that Becky had seen, in it’s place was one far worse.

**‘She’s mine now’**

 

* * *

 

Dean scoured the entire arena for Siren, finding no trace that she had ever been there. Feeling a sense of dread wash over him he pulled out his phone and called Roman.

“What’s up brother?” Came the big man’s voice.

“Siren’s gone.”

“What are you talkin’ bout? Like quit?”

Dean shook his head, running a hand over his tousled hair. “No, she’s missing. I’ve looked everywhere for her man. No one’s seen her in an hour.”

Roman could hear the fear in his friend’s voice and in the past second he could feel the same sense of dread settle in his stomach. “Relax man. I’m sure she’s fine. She probably just headed back to the hotel.”

It was then that Dean explained what had been going on the last couple of months between Siren and Bray. By the end Roman felt like a complete ass for the way he had treated Siren. She had been like a little sister to him, had always been there when he needed someone. And when she had needed him most, he had shoved her away.

After hanging up with Dean, Roman walked down the hall and knocked on one of the locker room doors. Sighing he waited for the tirade that he was sure to receive, and he wasn’t disappointed when Seth opened the door.

“Oh man, what do you want? You come to gloat about what happened to me last week? Say you told me so? Well save it cause I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Are you done?” Roman asked calmly, though the muscle in his cheek was twitching as he clenched his jaw.

“Am I done? Hell no. I got plenty to say to you Roman. Who the hell…”

Seth didn’t get to finish his sentence as he heard the words that came out of Roman’s mouth next.

“Siren’s missing.”

And just like that, the past was forgotten. It was like a switch was flipped in Seth’s mind, all that mattered now was finding their girl.

 

* * *

 

For the next two days the three men scoured the backstage areas of RAW and Smackdown, looking for any sign that their girl had been there. But they came up empty handed each time.

As Seth and Roman paced the floor of their hotel room, they had bunked together for the first time since the breakup incase they heard from her, Dean called Roman.

“Turn on Smackdown.” Was all the Lunatic said.

Seth turned the TV on and found none other than Bray Wyatt backstage at Smackdown on the screen. “Tonight, I have a special treat for the WWE Universe. I’m going to show you how one act can trigger a lifetime of decisions. Tonight I make a sacrifice to the one true God. Bray Wyatt.”

Seth and Roman stared at one another, “You guys don’t think…” Seth started to say, but they all had the same thought.

“How quick can you guys get here?” Dean asked.

“We’re in the next town over.” Roman told him. “We’ll be there within the hour. See if you can find her.”

 

* * *

 

Roman and Seth true to their word walked into Smackdown less than an hour later. They met up with Dean just inside the doors, standing beside him was the Commissioner of Smackdown and a personal friend of Siren’s, Shane McMahon.

“I’ve had security scour this building from top to bottom, no one has found Siren.” Shane says dejectedly.

“Look Shane, we know how you feel about all of us.” Seth said. “But this happened because of us. This is our fault. That’s what Bray meant. One act can trigger a lifetime of decisions. We all cast her out, turned our backs on her. We did this to her.”

“But there’s one thing Bray didn’t count on.” Roman stated.

“What’s that?” Shane asked.

“That we’d come to save her.” Seth answered.

At that moment Bray appeared on the TV monitor just behind the men, he was standing in the ring with Randy Orton and an oversized steel cross. “WWE Universe. I promised you a sacrifice and that’s exactly what you are going to get.”

He motioned to the ramp and the camera turned to show Luke Harper making his way to the ring. In his hand he held the arm of what was clearly a woman. She was bound at the wrists with a thick rope, a black hood was covering her entire head so no one could see her face. But the Hounds knew it was Siren, from the black tank top, ripped up blue jeans, to the knee high black thick heeled motorcycle boots. If you couldn’t tell from her body, you would know it by the Sons of Anarchy tattoo on her right forearm, it was a custom piece, no one had it but her.

They wanted to storm the ring, but they had no idea what Bray intended to do, and they didn’t want to chance Siren getting hurt before they could reach her. They had to bide their time and strike at the perfect moment.

They watched as Siren was lead into the ring and untied, before Harper and Orton strapped her to the cross. Thick leather cuffs held her wrists and another strapped across her ankles binding her to the steel. Bray stepped up in front of her, chuckling he reached up and yanked the hood from over her head.

The Universe erupted into boos and screams of horror as they saw that it was Siren hanging on the cross. Her long dark hair was matted and disheveled hanging limply over her battered face. Her right eye was black and swollen, her left cheek bleeding from a cut that was nearly 2 inches long and her lips were puffy and split.

“Oh my dear Siren. How the mighty have fallen.” Bray chuckled as he moved the hair from her face. “You were once untouchable. No one dared to tangle with the Alpha, for fear that the Hounds would tear them to pieces. But the truth is that even loyal dogs will stray given the opportunity for a better life. And now I have revealed the truth. You are not invincible. The Alpha has become the Omega. You are alone Siren. No one is coming to save you.”

Seth, Roman and Dean had heard enough, the Architect turned to Shane. “Shane, can you cut the lights in the arena.”

Shane smirked, “Yeah. It’s time Bray got a taste of his own medicine.”

Siren watched through half-lidded eyes, her body succumbing to the pain it had been put through, as Bray pulled a knife from his waistband. But there was no fear in her eyes, only acceptance. She had finally realized that Bray had been right all along. She was alone. Her family, her brothers had turned their backs on her. She had alienated everyone backstage. This was her end, and no one was coming to rescue her.

Suddenly the lights went out in the arena, cloaking the entire ring in darkness. Siren could hear the angry shouts of men, the sound of bodies impacting the ring and floor. Someone had come to her aide, but she had no idea who. Her mind raced through the possibilities, but nothing prepared her for the faces that would be staring back at her when the lights came back up moments later.

There before her eyes stood her brother’s, Seth, Roman and Dean. She heard Shane and the security team yelling, collecting the beaten and broken bodies of Wyatt, Orton and Harper. She heard the roar of the crowd when they saw The Shield standing united before them. But her eyes never moved from the three men in the ring. Tears fell unabashed from her eyes as they approached her. By some grace of God, they had come to her rescue. Despite everything that had been done and said, they were here.

She felt a sense of ease and calm wash over her as Roman and Dean unlocked her hands and feet, before she was being lowered gently into the arms of her once two-toned Hound Seth. He held her bridal style as the three surrounded her, her eyes moving from one to the other.

“You came for me.” She whispered to them.

They responded with smiles as Seth said, “Always, and forever.”

 

* * *

 

Siren woke up in the hospital the next morning, her eyes immediately finding Seth sitting in the chair beside her, his hand holding hers. “Hey.” She said quietly, her throat on fire.

Seth frowned, “I’m sorry. For everything I said.”

“It’s forgotten.” She said shaking her head. “You don’t have to say anything.”

Seth stood up and sat down gently on the side of her bed. “No, there is something I need to say. I should’ve told you this a long time ago. I love you.”

Siren smiled, “I love you.”

Seth leaned down catching her lips with his, neither of them seeing the smiling faces of Roman and Dean standing in the doorway.

This was how it was supposed to be. The four of them together. She was and always would be their Alpha, and they were her Hounds of Justice.


End file.
